


But I Cleaned My Room

by PrincessFreewill



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreewill/pseuds/PrincessFreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds himself at Wade's house after a fight with his dads.</p>
<p>Inspired by a gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Cleaned My Room

**Author's Note:**

> Gifset can be found here:
> 
> http://thecasjerem.tumblr.com/post/25527145761/i-even-cleaned-my-room-if-you-wanna-stay-over

A loud knock startled Wade from his slumber in front of the television. Blinking, he glanced at the clock, and saw it was only nine. He could hear the rain pelting his window and saw the lightening flash and momentarily brighten his dimly lit room.

Unlike other people who would just open the door, Wade immediately took a defensive position. He never got visitors. Most people didn’t even know where he lived and Wade preferred to keep it that way.

Making friends wasn’t Deadpool’s strong point.

He opened the door an inch, keeping the security chain in place. Not that it would keep out anyone who really wanted to get at him.

Peering out, Wade sighed with relief. It was just Peter. He suddenly felt a little silly that he hadn’t thought about it possibly being him. He quickly undid the lock and opened the door to let the other man in.

“Move,” Peter ordered, pushing his way into Wade’s apartment. Water dripped from the rain soaked man as he made his way into the apartment. 

“Well, hello to you too, sweetie,” He mumbled as he did the locks back up. 

Peter plopped down in the chair that Wade had designated his, soaking it as he did so. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, sighing loudly.

“No kiss hello?” Wade teased, before returning to his seat. 

“Not now, Wade.” There was something wrong. Usually Wade wasn’t very good at the ‘emotions’ thing, but even he could hear some sort of catch in Peter’s voice.

“Hey, uh, Pete… You alright?” Wade asked awkwardly. 

Peter didn’t answer. Instead he lifted his gaze and met his boyfriend’s eyes. He didn’t need him to answer any more. While his face was wet, Wade could see from the puffiness around his eyes that Peter had been crying. That worried him. Even though Peter was emotional, Wade had never seen him cry.

Wade hands against his face, breathing out a sigh. “Do you… Need a hug?”

Peter choked out a laugh that didn’t sound very amused. “You’re offering me a hug? Deadpool is offering Spiderman a hug?”

“No, Deadpool’s not offering Spiderman a hug. Wade is offering his boyfriend, Peter, a hug. Now does Peter want it?”

“I’ll get you all wet.” 

“That alright,” Wade assured him, moving his hands in a ‘come here’ gesture. 

Apparently Wade’s attempt at being a good boyfriend was funny because this made Peter laugh again. 

Wade took his seat again. “If you don’t want a hug will you at least tell me what’s wrong?” 

Peter hesitated for a moment for speaking. “I had a fight with my dads.”

When he didn’t elaborate any further, Wade spoke. “Is that it? At least tell me what the fight was about.”

Peter uncurled his legs from the chair and shifted his position to face Wade directly. “They say it was because of my attitude about not doing the dishes, but that’s not what it’s about. That’s just what set them off. The fight was really about two things they’ve been angry about for a while now.”

“And those things are?”

Peter ran a hand through his hair, causing drops of water to flick everywhere. “First, they hate that I’m Spiderman. They believe I’m still a child. I’m seventeen for Godsake! Almost eighteen.” He jumped from the chair and began pacing in Wade’s small living. “When I’m eighteen they won’t be able to tell me what to do.” Wade could tell this was going to become a rant. Peter continued talking as Wade moved to sit on the coffee table so he was closer to his boyfriend. “They think I’m going to get hurt or die, and that’s definitely a possibility, but they do the same thing every day!” 

Wade grabbed Peter’s arm, forcing him to stand still. “Okay, I get that. You said there were two reasons. What’s the second?”

Peter collapsed onto the table next to him. He was worried that the table wouldn’t hold them both. He stole bought it from a garage sale, and it was kind of flimsy. That worry was erased from his mind when Peter pressed his side flushagainst Wade’s.

For someone who didn’t have a lot of physical contact with people, except when he was fighting, he liked it.

“They don’t like you.” Peter finally said. 

“What?” Wade asked, trying to sound incredulous. “What would they have against me?”

He smiled as he spoke, but Peter just looked up at him, rolled his eyes and gave him a look that said that he thought Wade was an idiot.

“You know what, Deadpool.” While his tone was still angry, Peter’s head made its way to Wade’s shoulder, where it rested comfortably. ”I just…” He started, but cut himself off with a sigh. He massaged his forehead before trying again. “I just don’t know how I can handle anymore yelling tonight.”

An idea popped into Wade’s head. “I’ll be right back.” He pulled away from Peter, the table groaned under him when he stood. 

He sprinted into his room, grabbing clothes and other things off the floor. He threw some into his unused hampers and shoved the rest under his bed. Wade did a quick scan and deemed it okay for company.

He peered back into the living room, and leaned against the door frame. Peter was standing with his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“So,” Wade announced his returned. His boyfriend turned to face him, a tiny smile on his face. “I was thinking… If you really don’t want to go home you could, uh, stay here, you know, for the night?” They hadn’t really gotten to the ‘sleepover’ stage in their relationship.

“I don’t know, Wade.” Peter glanced at the door. 

“I even cleaned my room if you want to stay over.” He hoped he didn’t sound desperate. 

Peter just shook his head. “It’s okay. I think I’ll just head back home before my dads get too worried.” 

“So, no?” His shoulders slumped slightly, probably making his disappointment evident. 

“It’s too soon for that, Wade.”

“I wouldn’t try anything. We’d just sleep.” He was still trying.

“I’m sorry, but no,” Peter made his way over to the door. “Talking to you helped, so thank you for that.” 

“I didn’t really do anything.” Wade’s eyes were fixed on the ground.

“No, you did. It was cute how you tried.” Wade had never been called cute before. “How about that hug before I leave?” Peter asked, opening his arms as invitation.

Wade took three large strides and found himself nestled in his boyfriend’s arms, his own wrapped tightly around Peter’s waist. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Peter told him before letting go. 

It took Wade a beat longer to let go. “Uh, yeah, tomorrow. Remember, if things are still shitty at home, I cleaned my room.”


End file.
